hartofdixiefandomcom-20200222-history
The Butterstick Tab
The Butterstick Tab is the 7th episode of Season Four and thus 73rd overall of Hart of Dixie Summary Wade flirts with the post lady. Zoe accuses him of flirting and asks him to stop which he agrees to do. Brick asked Lemon to breakfast and he tells her that he saw her mother. Lemon says that she saw the two together. She is angry that she even spoke to her mother who left her husband and her children. She asks if he forgave her and he says no. He tells her that Alice wants to see both Lemon and Magnolia to which she says no. Shelby walks in pushing a stroller with baby Ethel and Magnolia. Lemon has agreed to cater Ethel's first birthday party. Lemon asks to step outside as she needs some air. George has a crazy schedule and is planning a date with Annabeth. As George leaves Lemon walks in. AB tells her she is going out on a date the next day. AB says that them dating each other's exs is odd but ok. Lemon tells AB about Alice making amends and that she never wants to see her again. AB then says she will skip the date to which Lemon will not let her do as that is the only thing that has brought her joy in days. Zoe is complaining about Wade flirting and not paying for stuff. Rose tells her that Wade has never even paid for a muffin at the Butter Stick. Zoe asks about Wade's tab and Rose said it had been running since before she was born. Brick walks in and Zoe asks Rose to get the exam room ready. She asks Brick about the encounter with Alice and they say the best thing is that they never see Alice again. At that moment Charlotte and Mr. Kinkade walk in the door without Alice. Charlotte loves Dr. Hart and wants her to do her follow-up. She promises one appointment and then never agian. George tells Lavon that he is dating AB. Lavon is stunned by the news but is happy for George. Alice walks in to Fancies while Lemon is setting the table. Lemon tells her mother to get out. She tells her that she works in Daphne and then leaves. As Wade and Zoe enter the Butter Stick Zoe wants Wade to pay for the muffin she gets. As he tries to pay she refuses the money and he begins to flirt again. Brick apologizes to Lemon for her mother showing up. She does not want to walk on eggshells waiting for her mother to walk through the door. He agrees to speak with her after baby Ethel's party. They go to have lunch. Cricket is having lunch with her girlfriend. AB wants Cricket to help pick out a nice dress for her. Cricket tries to explain the complicated love life of Lemon. And Cricket's girlfriend reveals that she has had numerous other girlfriends AB then leaves them to have an important conversation. Wade is plying Lavon with free food and asks for a favor. He wants Lavon to teach him to stop flirting. Lavon agrees as he has nothing better to do. George tells AB that he made a reservation for the Fairhope Kitchen but she knows that he took Lemon there for their 11th anniversary. They have a hard time coming up with a place neither of them have taken other dates. As wade flirts with women Lavon comes over and slaps him in the back of the head. Zoe and Wanda talk about being pregnant and Scarlet and Rose arrive again. Zoe gives Rose the day off to show Scarlet around. Brick and Lemon walk in and Lemon recognizes Scarlet. Ethel has a large square wide birthday party. Lemon is having a freakout and orders her sister back to her station. Shelby comes up to Magnolia and thinks that Lemon is upset because of the party but Magnolia knows its something else. Shelby wants to sing a song with Magnolia to which Magnolia thinks is a joke and then walks away. Tom arrives with a list of restaurants for George. Cricket does the same thing for AB. They settle on a new Norwegian place but the review is horrible. At the birthday party Shelby says that she thought hooking up with a man she barely knew was the worst mistake of her life but it turned out to be the best as she got Ethel. Lemon tears up at the speech. Zoe tells her that confronting her dad let her move on. Wade and Lavon gather all the women who do him favors for flirting. And he tells them to lay off the free stuff and he doesn't want to lead them on. He asks for questions. They ask if he is an idiot and they all say they were not doing him favors because they like him. They say she didn't mean to offend them but they are still angry. Rose arrives with Scarlet to Ethel's birthday party. Magnolia meets Scarlet but is unaware of who she is. Zoe is able to talk Scarlet into leaving. Rose asks how things are with her and she says she has to spend spring break with a one year old. Lemon shows up at the place where Alice works. She glares at her. Alice apologizes for leaving. Lemon confronts her and tells her sometimes she would pretend she would be dead instead of believing that she left her. Scarlet and Zoe walk in as Lemon is confronting her mother. George and AB go on their date and call it an adventure. When are reviews accurate right? AB said she wanted to be more adventurous but Jake didn't want to leave his television. They are given a set menu and it is cooked in something that is poisonous and the waiter says that Norwegian wine tastes like urine and they will have French and not complain. At the bar all the women who Wade offended are rescinding their kindness, his alcohol supplier won't make deliveries, the post lady brings back his fishing rod, which is broken and the Butter Stick arrives with a bill for the 10 years totaling $4300.52. Shelby says that she loves her father and part of that means loving his daughters. She and Ethel will love and stay with Magnolia. Wade tells Zoe about the bill from the Butter Stick and becomes angry at what Wade did. Zoe answers the door to Rose with Scarlet who ran away from home. Scarlet asks if Zoe knew about the other family. Zoe says that her mother is flawed but is worried sick. She lets Scarlet stay with her if she texts her mom as she knows about family truth bombs. Scarlet asks about her family truth bomb and Zoe tells her about her father. She tells her that it wasn't bad news and that it brought her here. Zoe tells her about Magnolia and Lemon. Lemon is talking to Lavon about what she did and the little girl. She tells Lavon that AB gave her blessing to be with him and Lavon tells her he understands. Lavon says that he is all in and he will wait for her. As Lemon walks on Zoe offers her a ride and tells her about Scarlet. Zoe suggests that Lemon and Scarlet talk and she needs to figure out how to get the money for Wade's muffin habit. At the end of the date AB and George agree that the restaurant was horrible but they had a good time. Until he goes to give AB a kiss goodnight and they both begin to gag. The Breelands and Shelby gather and tell Magnolia about her mother. They tell her that the girl she met was her sister. Magnolia then includes Shelby into the family. Magnolia says the she does not even remember Alice and leaves the decision of what to do with Scarlet up to Lemon. Lemon arrives to see Scarlet. She apologizes for telling her and asks to get to know her. George sets up a breakfast on his houseboat for AB. They then have their goodnight kiss they missed the night before. If its bad hes made eggs for no reason if its good he will make toast. They kiss and he says she can have the toast. Zoe and Lavon watch as Wade has gathered the women up again. He aplogizes for offending them. He thanks them instad. He thanks his hairdresser for making sure he got his hair cut once a month after his mom died, for giving him food when he was just a bartender, and that each one has taken care of him, but now he is a grown man and can take care of himself and his family. He gives them meals and beers on the house instead. This makes Zoe very happy. He then flirts with another woman. The Breeland girls arrive with Scarlet and have dinner together. Magnolia and Scarlet talk about one direction. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes